About 10% of infants in the United States are born premature and are at significant risk for brain injuries, which may lead to disorders such as cerebral palsy, seizures, and cognitive delay. Myelin injury is the most common form of brain injury impacting neurodevelopment in premature infants. Currently there are no effective therapies for myelin injuries.
Human breast milk is associated with improved cognitive development. Recent studies have shown that a direct correlation between duration of breast-feeding and the integrity of myelination microstructure exists in humans. However, the mechanisms of breast milk-associated improvements in myelin development are unknown.
Accordingly, there exists a need for effective therapies for brain injuries resulting from damaged myelin. In addition, investigation into the mechanisms of breast milk-associated improvements in myelin development may reveal strategies for therapeutic intervention in injured myelin related diseases and/or disorders in infants.